


The Tube

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pure smut





	The Tube

We are on the tube in London  
It’s pretty full  
We are standing, my back is to you  
I reach behind me and put my hand on your cock  
It springs to life  
There are people all around us  
I give you a little squeeze  
A little rub up and down too  
You are having a hard time controlling yourself  
The tube comes into the next station  
We get off  
Make our way outside and find a secluded alleyway  
Your raging hard on is out of control  
I push you against the wall  
I unbuckle your belt  
Unbuckle your jeans  
Unzip your jeans and pull them down around your ankles  
I grab your cock through your underwear  
You are so fucking hard  
I pull your underwear down freeing your head  
I get down in my knees  
Lick your tip  
Tasting your pre-cum  
You are a bit salty  
I put my lips completely around the head  
Using my tongue to play with your sensitive tip  
Sticking it in your crack  
Licking around the tip  
I slide you into my mouth  
Work my way slowly down your shaft  
Up and down  
It’s so warm and wet  
I use my left hand to pump your shaft  
I use my right hand to play with your balls  
You are moaning and writhing against the wall  
One of my fingers touches your asshole  
It slides in a bit  
You have never felt anything like it  
Your senses are heightened  
I am sucking more vigorously and pumping up and down faster  
You are so close  
It feels incredible  
You’re right on the edge  
I pop off your dick  
Stand up  
Turn around  
Hike up my skirt  
I’m wearing a garter and stockings  
But no underwear  
I am so wet  
I line your dick up with my pussy  
And impale myself on you  
You grab my hips and begin to pump  
It feels so good  
I am so wet  
The sounds we make are so obscene and delicious  
Slapping  
Your balls are hitting my clit since you are taking me from behind  
I am so close  
You reach around to play with my clit  
I’m right there  
I seize up  
Clench around your cock  
Pulse like crazy  
And you come  
Shooting your seed into me  
Over and over  
My legs feel like jelly  
We stay like that as you soften  
You pull out and your cum drips down my leg into my stocking  
I pull my skirt down  
Turn around  
Bend down and lick you off  
Stand up and then we kiss  
Long and hard  
You taste yourself on my tongue  
You pull up your underwear and jeans  
We make our way out of the alleyway and back to our flat


End file.
